Samurai Rogue Unit
The Samurai Rogue Unit is a minor character in Masked Rider: Swordblazers, acting as a minor antagonist. A robotic frame hand-crafted by the Mallakor using data from the Samurai Rider's Break-Lock; the SRU is designed to both add to the manpower of the Human Liberation Front and serve as a vessel for communication between the two villain factions with it's independently-developing Artificial Intelligence. Personality The Samurai Rogue Unit, being an Artificial Intelligence, lacks any emotions or personality of it's own. Instead, it's AI is self-adapting; meaning that it learns behaviors or abilities through direct interaction. While Arthur and Martin treat the SRU as little more than a walking tool, Morgan goes out of his way to treat the SRU as it's own entity. Teaching it basics, sparring with it, and generally treating it like a friend. After a time, the beginnings of a personality begin to form. Like Morgan, it avoids attacking innocents; and it develops an odd quirk where it will only dispatch an attacking opponent, as if adhering to an honor code. It also develops a protective attitude toward Morgan, even drawing it's Mech Machers against Croyer on two occasions when the latter would taunt him. Keith and Natalie of the International Protectorate Army, despite being enemies, feel mostly sympathy for the robot and attempt to be kind to it when they can. Personas The Masked Riders of the Human Liberation Front, like the Riders of the International Protectorate Army, utilize Break-Locks carried on their person which allow them to use the Persona System when the Locks are tapped open. Different Personas have different strengths and weaknesses; with results dependent on the Rider accessing them. Unlike the Army Riders though, the Break-Locks of the HLF are unique in nature; possessing the ability to summon Invaders to attack enemies, but with a charge-time to maintain as a price. The Samurai Rogue Unit is unique in that, being a robotic entity with no Human form, doesn't require a Break-Lock to transform; only to maintain power. Rogue Persona is the Samurai Rogue Unit's default form, which, exactly like the Samurai Rider, is based off of the armor of an ancient Samurai soldier. The SRU, based off of the Samurai Rider's Break-Lock data, is designed with the sheer basics of combat in mind. With both of it's twin Mech Macher katanas and two-handed Samurai Slicer, it is a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. It's alloy skin gives it both strength and defense superiority over most foes; to the point of even being able to withstand an entire volley of modern-day Gatling gun fire. While the robotic frame is somewhat slow, the benefits to it's battle style outweigh this flaw. The only weakness the SRU has is, like most robots, the tendency to overload if enough electricity is applied to certain areas of it's armor. It's Break-Lock also acts as it's sole power source. The SRU will directly shut down if it's Break-Lock is removed from it's Battle Belt. }} - Combination Personas= These Personas are forms gained by using a Break-Lock containing the signature of another Rider Unit, combining the coding of both Units together. The unique variations of the HLF Break-Locks make Combination Personas risky, as they double the amount of energy drain needed to maintain the Rider suit. HLF Riders in a Combination Persona are also barred from summoning Invaders. While the SRU's AI renders it immune to the draining effect of it's Break-Lock; it still cannot summon Invaders in this mode. Tactic Persona is the first and only Combination the SRU receives. In an attempt to improve the SRU's hardware, Morgan inserts his Break-Lock into the SRU's Battle Belt to transfer an update program. However, an impromptu attack prevents him from removing it. As such, the SRU advances with the alternate Break-Lock into battle. As opposed to granting the SRU the Tactic Rider's battle style, this instead summons twin pairs of the Stellation Staff onto the shoulders of the SRU. This allows the SRU to fire rounds of electric energy out of these Staffs at the enemy. As this Persona is only seen on-screen for a short time, it's exact capabilities are unknown. However, subtle glowing from the SRU's hands in this form imply that it may see an increase in hand-to-hand ability. This Persona possesses no known Finishing Move. }} - Attache Personas= Whereas the International Protectorate Army Riders use Attache Personas to battle Bio-Metal Invaders, The HLF Riders themselves lack Attache Personas in the traditional sense. However, the Mallakor have the ability to briefly enhance a Rider's abilities. This is referred to as Reverse-Drain. Reverse-Drain Rogue, or Rogue RD, is the only Attache Persona the SRU receives. While the suit receives no color changes, a black aura surrounds the user for it's duration. It also sees an overall increase in all of it's attributes. The mechanical beeping the SRU sometimes emits is also released at a lower pitch. }} - }} }} Trivia * The mechanical beeping in which the SRU uses to communicate is a reference to the Sengoku Basara character Tadakatsu Honda, who despite being human in historical accounts, is depicted as a robotic warrior with no discernible speech. Category:Masked Rider: Swordblazers Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Robot Riders Category:Antivillains Category:Evil Doppelgangers